I'm On The Phone
by ShiniBarton
Summary: He could smell the cigarettes he smoked. He could taste the beer on his tongue. God, why was Gojyo still at the bar?


I'm On The Phone

--

Summary: He could smell the cigarettes he smoked. He could taste beer on his tongue. God, why was Gojyo still at the bar?

Pairing: GojyoxHakkai

Rating: M (serious phone sex, language, use of a toy, masturbation too, I guess, and language), and anything else I'm missing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: I started this thing earlier this week and just left it on my computer barely half-finished. So I've been typing and polishing for about three hours on this thing. It's pretty hot, if I say so myself. If ya don't like gayness or dudes having phone sex, then just go away. If you like it, then come on in!

I hope you enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

_He could smell the cigarettes he smoked._

_He could taste the beer on his tongue._

_He could feel his long hair moving on his over-sensitized skin._

_He could hear his breathing quicken as a hand snaked down his pants._

_He could see nothing but darkness as his eyes screwed shut in pleasure._

_Goddamnit, why was Gojyo still at the bar?_

* * *

Hakkai lay back on their bed, breathing somewhat harshly. He was turned on as hell by thinking of his lover, and he just had to be at the bar.

He was so fucking horny, and he was growing harder by the second. Releasing another groan, the green-eyed beauty thought about what to do.

(1) He could jack off and go to sleep.

(2) He could take a freezing cold shower.

Or, (3) he could wait for Gojyo to come home.

"Gojyo ...damn it, please come home..."

The phone started to ring and Hakkai reached over to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Hey stud."

His eyes shut at that sensual voice on the other line.

"You're still at the bar?"

"Yeah, I should be home in a few. Just wanted to hear your sexy voice for a second," the redhead whispered. "It brings me good luck."

Hakkai shuddered. Yours is sexier...

"Thinkin' about me, 'Kai?"

The green-eyed man let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Maybe."

"I'll win more if we have a little fun over the phone," Hakkai could feel the devilish grin through the phone.

"No way in hell, Gojyo. You better hurry up and get back here before I go to sleep."

"Aw, come on 'Kai! Nobody would hear ya but me. You know we got our own private room in the back..."

Hakkai shut his eyes. True, the owner of the bar treated himself and Gojyo like family since Gojyo was there nearly every night and he built a small private room for them in the back that was soundproof (thank God).

But it just seemed so...

"Please, 'Kai?" the redhead whispered softly.

Hakkai normally didn't refuse Gojyo when he begged. It seemed like this time would be no different.

"...fine."

Gojyo grinned before sitting down on the couch, thinking about what to do to his lover.

"Take whatever clothes you have off."

Hakkai sighed as he threw away his boxers.

"Done."

"Put the phone on speaker-phone and set it next to the pillow. I want you to have both your hands free."

He pushed the button on the phone and placed it on Gojyo's pillow.

"That blue cock ring is inside my pillow case. Put it on for me."

Already telling that this wasn't going to end very well for him, he took out the ring and slipped it on his manhood.

"Now... I want you to play with your nipples, Hakkai," the kappa murmured, voice slightly husky. They had just started this little game of theirs, but the very idea of having phone sex with Hakkai was hardening him up by the second.

The green-eyed man felt his cheeks heat, but did as his lover said, imagining that Gojyo was the one touching him. His breath started coming out in short pants as he picked and scraped the hard skin.

"Keep playing with your left one... and slide your other hand to your hole. Don't stick your finger in it yet, though."

Barely breathing, the brunet rubbed the tip of his finger over his entrance, again and again.

"G-Gojyo... oh my God..." he moaned softly, feeling himself harden even more.

Gojyo held back his own groan and let Hakkai stay as he was for a bit.

_I almost feel like I"m torturin' myself since he's all exposed and I can't touch him_... he thought.

"Take your left hand and use a finger to circle the head of your cock. And suck on two fingers for me."

Moaning just a bit louder, Hakkai felt like he could pop any second. His length was red and painful by this point, and it hardened even further as he tortured his body.

"I c-can't wait anymore!" he breathed harshly, fingers heavily coated in spit and sliding back to where they were. "Dear God, let me come!"

Gojyo held the phone away as he tried to leave the solid bulge in his jeans alone.

_'Kai better not fall asleep after all this_... he thought, biting his lip to hold back a groan. He could hear his lover clear as day, and God he wanted to see what he looked like through all this.

"One more thing. There's a little box in the top drawer. Open it up."

Hakkai used one arm to reach and grab the box while the other still toyed with his ass, the tips of his fingers breaching his passage and making him choke on Gojyo's name. He hurriedly ripped open the box with one hand and gasped.

A big emerald green vibrator. Slick and ready to go.

Wait, how long had that damned Gojyo been planning this?

"Like it? I gotta tell ya babe, that thing kicks... rather, fucks serious ass," the redhead ran a hand through his hair. "Think you can handle it?"

His answer was a simple scream of his name.

And for a while, he just listened to the wonderful obscene sounds pouring through the phone, relishing in every curse and groan his lover made, noting that Hakkai put the vibrator on max since the buzz was so loud.

"Tell me how it feels, 'Kai..."

"Ahhh! I-It feels go--good, b-but I--oh fuuck...-- I want your cock in me, Gojyo! I want your co-cock!"

At that point, Gojyo decided he couldn't wait anymore either. Hauling ass out the room and running through the bar, he nearly kicked down the door and ran out to the parking lot to his car, fumbling to find his keys.

But he couldn't end the phone call.

_"Fuck, Gojyo! I n-need you to fuck me! Ahh!"_

...nope. Just couldn't do it.

* * *

Smutty enough? **-evil laugh-** Of course not! There is no such thing as too much smut! .

Reviews make me finish that other GojyoxHakkai fic I started faster...

--

SB


End file.
